Chanced Meetings
by K9 Informant
Summary: It had taken him three chanced meetings to believe that they were both "fated" to meet. -HIATUS-
1. Journal Entry 1: April 1st

**Warning; AU. This may or may not contain certain elements that may be rude to certain people. Tomatoes pelting must be kept to the minimum.**

**Viewer discretion is advised. You may now rape the husband.**

**If you are already offended, I apologize for no such intention was meant in the making of this fan fiction.**

**...No humans were harmed in the making of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_April 1st_

_Well Mum says I should keep some sort of journal and write about my __thoughts and feelings__ about moving to a new town, going to a new school and making new friends. Blah blah, it'll make you feel better. Blah, you won't feel so lonely blah blah, and all that crap y'know? I don't really get the point of this, but yeah. Since Mum "suggested" that I keep a journal, I guess I'd better do this or she'll have my neck, dattebayo!_

But don't expect me to go all "Dear Diary, today I was wearing my favourite hoodie and awesome jeans. The teachers and lessons were soooooo boring and bore me to sleep ;( And there was this cute chick checking me out at lunch!" and yadda yadda yadda! I am not that sort of person, ya hear me?

_Something awful might happen today._

_I have no idea why I just say that, there's no reason for me to be nervous! It's just going to a new school, making new friends._

Trying to fit in.

_No biggie, there's absolutely no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, yet._

_But here I am at 2 freaking am in the god damn morning writing in a black "death note" notebook (hehe, maybe if I write Mum's name in here, she'll get a heart attack, hehe.) feeling all jittery and stuff. Probably the messed up time difference between Kirigakure and Konohagakure. Huge time difference, bro!_

Huge time difference.

_Well since I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight I guess I better introduce myself._

_Listen up! Listen up! I used to live in Uzushiogakure, in the Land of Whirlpools, and was raised on my mother's cooking but most importantly, cheaply imported ramen. My surname is Namikaze and my given name is Naruto! People call me the world's number one unpredictable ninja! For I have my deadly, awesome stealthy ninja skills and how amazingly unorthodox I am!_

_And here is when Mum would hit me in the head and scream "What number one unpredictable ninja? You're unpredictable, all right! But you can't even sneak up on your old man!" Then I would start whining about she ruined my cool introduction. Good times._

_Well, the most distinctive part of my appearance that distinguishes me from others is definitely the whisker-like marks on my cheeks, three on each side. I asked my mum how I got them once; she told me it was probably a birthmark of sorts, though she wasn't really sure. I don't actually care; it's kind of cool and makes me look kinda like a fox. I have wild, bright blond hair, that can't be tamed and spikes up in all directions, something I got from my Dad. It kind of makes me stand out in Uzushiogakure where the people have mostly bright red hair — a common trait amongst the members of the Uzumaki clan which dominated the country. I have big cerulean blue eyes; I got the shape from Mum and the colouring from Dad. Konan says they twinkle when I smile but I don't really trust her..._

_I was born here in the Country of Fire, in the awesome Konohagakure. When I was six, my politician father decided we would move to the Land of Whirlpool, Mum's hometown. And for the next nine years, I spent quality time with my relatives Nagato and Karin. Now that I'm fifteen, we've moved back to good old' Konoha, back to the old house that we used to live in too._

_Speaking of Konoha, it's the same as always. The streets are the same, bright and lively as always. The looks the villagers are the same, warm and welcoming, though some of them did look at me with scorn and hate. Probably due to the pranks I used to pull, haha. The same shops downtown selling the latest gadgets. The same ramen shop at the corner selling the same mouth-watering ramen fit for the gods. Everything's the same, yet everything is different._

_Everything seems strange to me, as if I don't belong here. I don't ever remember that police station being there. I don't remember that academy being right down the street. And the worst thing is, I _do _belong here, but I just can't find it. And I kind of miss running around, chasing Nagato. Playing hide-and-seek with Yahiko and chat with Konan. Heck, I even miss Karin's bitchiness._

_I miss Uzushiogakure..._

_Well enough quitter-talk! Namikaze Naruto does not do mope-y speeches and self-pity, dattebayo!_

_So, I met a childhood "friend" yesterday when we went for the Orientation. God, I can't believe I was ever friends with the guy! So what if we had known each other since we were attached to our mother's hips! So what if we used to spend hours playing tag together! So what if he was very kind, loving towards his parents and older brother. That guy, Uchiha Sasuke is an arrogant bastard! He's infuriating! Aah!_

"Hey, you're Sasuke right?"

"Hn."

"Um, hi?"

"Hn."

_Is that infuriating or what, dattebayo! But I guess he isn't that bad of a guy though. He's going to show me 'round town after school today. And he's meeting me at the parking lot before school. At least I'll know someone, so I guess school won't be so bad._

* * *

Namikaze Naruto dropped his pen and stopped writing. He was sitting down on the roof, with nothing but a t-shirt and boxers on. He gazed at the spectacular massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by gravity.

He put aside the book, and continued staring at the countless shining stars.

He guess it was kind of a hobby of his, star-gazing that was. The stars, sparkling in the midnight sky, always did managed calm him down even in his most troubled times. Those huge orbs of gas were mesmerizing. Never ceasing to bring forth a sense of tranquillity in him.

Taking the black notebook back in hand, he stared at the last line written, golden brows furrowed together.

Was this how he really thought about moving back to Konoha? Was this how he really felt being back in his hometown? Was he, Namikaze Naruto, that afraid of rejection?

It was completely ludicrous.

Feeling tired, Naruto jumped off the roof and landed into the balcony outside his bedroom. Swiftly climbing back into his messy room on the second story. Setting his journal onto the mahogany desk, he quickly got into bed and cocooned himself in the velvety sheets. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke to see sliver cuts of sunlight peeking through the blinds, giving his tan face an ethereal glow. 6am, and still had an hour to spare. He grudgingly got up, rubbing his eyes and brushed yellow locks out of his face and proceeded to the bathroom down the hall.

Sleepily, the blond got into the shower and the splash of ice cold water jolted him awake. The morning practice of washing and dressing took especially long that day as Naruto worked at a pace fit for snails. He put on a pair of khaki-coloured slacks and grabbed a faded yellow shirt and slowly put it on as he walked down the stairs.

The typical morning scene at the Namikaze household welcomed him. His mother was making coffee for his father who was sitting at the table reading the news. His plate of eggs and bacon was untouched. The sweet scent of pancakes wafted to Naruto's nose, guiding him to the table where his mother's cooking lay on the table waiting for him to eat.

"Morning."

"Morning fishcake."

"Mum!"

"Morning Naruto, ready for school?"

"Um, yeah." Naruto answered his father distractedly, staring at the pile of pancakes in sitting innocently in front of him, coated with a thick layer of maple syrup and waiting to be eaten. Unable to take his eyes off the appetizing meal, Naruto dug in with much gusto.

"Naruto, you're meeting Sasuke earlier right?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Well, hurry up! You're going to be late at this rate! And get a jacket will you, it's still cold!"

Naruto excused himself and ran back to his room. He looked into the elaborate Victorian mirror and ran a hand through his blond hair and grabbed a green hoodie and his backpack and dashed down the stairs.

"Bye, I'll probably get a bite with Sasuke so don't wait dinner. Bye!" Naruto shouted, kissing his mother's head and hugging his father before running out of the cosy two-story house.

"Naruto_—_" He closed the wooden door behind him, cutting off his red-head's protests and stopped.

All the feelings of uncertainty and the hesitation hit him like a bus. The anxiety, the fear. The sense of dread. It all rushed to him.

The street was deserted. Tall Victorian houses looked strange and rundown, as if no one has lived in it for decades. Feeling queasy, Naruto walked faster, almost running.

As he took a sharp turn, remembering that the school was around the corner, he bumped into something _— _no, someone_— _and fell down in a heap of tangled limbs_._ The thing, now identified as a girl_,_ wore the prestigious uniform of Konoha Academy, a school founded by the previous leaders of both Konoha and Suna in conjunction with the alliance they signed. Her black skirt was an inch or two above her knee. Knee-high socks donned her long legs. A head capped with long dark hair and tinted blue. When she looked up and face him, he noticed she had skin so flawless like porcelain, big white-coloured eyes that reminded him of a full moon and heavy eyelashes. He got up and held out his hand offering to pick her up. Blushing, she took his hand and dusted the dirt off the uniform.

"S-sorry!" She cried out before running off in a different direction. He watched her retreating figure before heading off to school. Feeling a bit light-headed, he walked to school in a daze, not noticing he had reached the front gates of Konoha High.

"Knucklehead."

"Bastard."

"Hn, welcome to Konoha High."

* * *

**Author's note: Recently, I just noticed that I have a lot of plot bunnies sitting around in my laptop, rotting away and forgotten, collecting dust. This little plot bunnies can be developed into multi-chapter stories and thus, I'm posting this as a pilot chapter, to test the waters and to decide if this is worth completing. I would like your opinion on this story and other constructive criticism. It'll help answer the big question.**

**...To update or not to update.**

**So help me decide if I should put up the second chapter.**

**Oh, and most of the pairings are undecided so if there are any pairings you wish for me to feature, please tell me and I'll take it into consideration. I'm okay with almost everything except yuri. I have no idea why but I really dislike yuri and it's only because hate is a strong word :D**

**Plus, the chapters will get longer. I promise.**

**And anyone else feeling annoyed with those petition stories? Or am I the only one?**

**Review, please and thank you!**


	2. Journal Entry 2: April 2nd

**Author's note: This is more of a filler chapter, I needed to have this to introduce the most of the characters who will play a part in the story, be it big or small. I need your opinion on this story. ****I've read and re-read it and seems pretty mundane to me, I guess it's because it hasn't gotten to the exciting part yet and is still the beginning. Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata blended into the sea of people the instant she entered the Konoha Academy's grand school gates. Everyone who was anyone was there, hanging around at the parking lot plus one or two hanger-ons who hoped to shoot to the top of the school food chain by hanging out with the popular people.

Konoha Academy was a prestigious school for girls, a school that houses the leaders of tomorrow. It prided itself for being the best school in Konoha and one can only enter the school if, your parents are famous, you, yourself, are famous, your parents are wealthy or you are an academically inclined

If none of those requirements are fulfilled, it's impossible for you to enter the school.

Despite the fact that the school is the best, Hinata did not like going there at all. Not even one bit.

It was after all, home to the snobbiest teenagers of Konoha.

The students who went to Konoha Academy were not only were they materialistic and superficial, they bullied students who they did not like both physically and emotionally. If they did not like you, they would slap and kick them, cut their hair or strip them off their clothes. If one does not do what they told them to, they would frame them for a crime and watch them get dragged off to prison. But that was not all. Students did _drugs _smoked cigars in the school.

Yet, the teachers did nothing about it. The teachers were _afraid _of their parents' power, their influence. Some parents could bankrupt the school with just a simple phone call. Powerless, the teachers would do nothing about it. Even if the teachers did, the students would not just miraculously turn over a new leaf overnight, they would most likely continue the bullying.

So really.

What can the teachers do?

As Hinata walked to class, she prayed that the day would go on smoothly but alas, her prayers were not answered.

Three girls stood in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed above their chests, blocking the only possible route for Hinata to get to her first class. The girl in the middle, the one with the shoulder length purple hair walked towards her with a spring to her step, cornering the dark-haired girl.

"Long time no see... White-eyed freak."

* * *

"Hey, knucklehead." Sasuke grunted, annoyed. The damn blond was sleeping so soundly in class that he missed the bell that signalled the end of school. The spacious classroom was empty, devoid of life besides the two of them. Everyone had filed out of the school around a quarter of an hour ago and it was getting on Sasuke's nerves that they were the last two people still in class and maybe, the school. Even the teacher had hastily made her way out of the door once class was dismissed.

And it was only the first day of school.

"... Five more minutes, Nagato..." Naruto sighed, words barely audible, turning his head slightly.

_'Nagato? Who the heck is Nagato? Wait, why do I care?'_

"Oil, get up," Sasuke grunted, kicking the leg of Naruto's chair. Getting no response from the dozing blond, the youngest son of the Uchiha Corps' founder hit the Namikaze on the head.

"Wha_— _Damn you, bastard! Did you really have to hit me that hard? Why did you even hit me in the first place!" Naruto swore furiously at the raven that nonchalantly waved him off and picked up his haversack and proceeded to leave the classroom. He stopped at the door to look back at the blond, raising an elegant eye brow, "Well, you coming?"

"Huh, oh yeah," Naruto called out as he grabbed his backpack and followed the retreating figure of the raven, running slightly to catch up. "Hey, bastard! Wait up!"

"Hn, knucklehead."

"Damn you, bastard!"

"Hn."

* * *

The two prowled through the busy streets of Konoha with the Uchiha occasionally pointing at stuff, showing how the city had changed, saying a few words and the Namikaze nodding his head. The bickering between the two had ceased for the period. Before long, the sky had darkened and the moon was high up in the sky.

"Hey bastard," Naruto said, hearing his stomach growl loudly

"Yeah?"

"What's there to eat?"

"Hn, well, I'm meeting a group of friends for dinner..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he spotted a certain rosette who was limping, bruises and scratches covered her body. Her usually neat, pink hair was a mess.

What was her name again? Satomi? Sayaki? Sakura? Yes, Sakura was her name. If he remembered correctly, she was one of those crazy obsessed fan girls of his that stalked him everywhere. His every movement, every shift in expression. Funny, he had never seen her around for a year now. Something about getting a scholarship to a school. Hn, why did he care? They never were close. Never really knew each othe_—_

"Sasuke! Bastard! You there? Hello?" Naruto questioned, using his index finger to tap Sasuke's flawless forehead repeatedly.

"What is it, dumbass." Sasuke asked, annoyed that the blond was invading his personal space.

"You zoned out! That's what! You were staring at this pink-haired chick before you zoned out_—" _Naruto stated, shaking with barely concealed laughter. His amused azure eyes twinkled mischievously before continuing, "Oh wait! Does Sasu-chan have a cwush on a wittle girl? That is shoooooo_—"_

The Namikaze was about to finish the sentence when he received a fist to the head by the peeved Uchiha. He rubbed the sore spot as he glared menacingly at the raven.

"What was that for?" Naruto practically screamed into the pale teen's face. Said teen replied in an irksome manner, "For being dumb."

"Why you bas_—" _At that point, Sasuke had abruptly stopped walking, causing the blond to knock into him.

"We're here," Sasuke stated in a flat tone as Naruto stared at the restaurant with wide-eyed amazement.

"W-we're eating h-here?" Naruto hesitantly asked, glancing at the restaurant then the raven repeatedly. The Uchiha raised a brow, eyeing the blond suspiciously before nodding. The pale teen then watched the tan blond skip to the shop, twirling and leaping every so often. Upon entering the shop, he spotted a mass of jet black hair. Literally dragging the giddy Naruto, Sasuke proceeded to meet Uchiha Itachi.

"Nii-san," Sasuke greeted with a small bow in a polite manner. All who bear the Uchiha name, after all, were expected to be courteous at all times. The elder of the two brothers replied with a silent nod, acknowledging the greeting. Naruto stuck out his hand and grasped Itachi's own, shaking it.

"Well, good day to you sir. Am I right to say you're Sasuke's older brother?" Naruto asked, poorly imitating the high-class men he watched in movies. _'Mum would be so proud of my manners, dattebayo!'_

"Yes, I am Sasuke's elder brother. You are...?" Itachi's low voice trailed off, his tone was in a manner that was no doubt a questioning one.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, dattebayo! I was born in Konoha and was raised in the village of Uzushiogakure for the past nine years of my life! I was raised on my mother's cooking and cheaply imported ramen. I am known to most as_—" _Naruto introduced himself in a goofy style.

"As the knucklehead."

Sasuke answered, folding his arms.

"As the knucklehead," Naruto repeated before screaming at the younger raven, words incoherent.

Looking at the scene before him, Itachi's lips twitched into a small smirk, "Pleased to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Uchiha Itachi and I am most delighted to see that my little brother has found such a great friend in you. God knows how uptight he is and I was beginning to suspect that he has problems in school."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke scolded his brother, obviously embarrassed. Itachi merely chuckled at Sasuke's reaction.

"Aha! See Sasuke! I'm not the only one who thinks you have a stick up your damn pale, gay ass!" Naruto exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke hissed, teeth clenched and jaw set, glaring at the laughing blond.

"Make me," the blond stuck out his tongue and taunted the raven in a childish manner. Sasuke 'hmph'-ed and sat down opposite his brother, Naruto next to him and took the menu. Seeing that everyone was settled, Itachi calmly said, "Now that everyone's ready, shall we order?"

Both boys nodded their head.

"I'll have a miso pork ramen!" Naruto called out to the chef rather excitedly.

"Salt ramen, just salt."

"I'll have the same as my little brother."

"Okay!" They young waitress took note, winking fictitiously at Itachi before swaying back to the kitchen to give the order.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Namikaze Minato asked the miniature version of him as he watched the guy enter the living room.

"Boring! I don't get why the class has to be so boring!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms as he jumped onto the couch, landing next to his old man.

"Hm, who was your teacher?" Minato asked, slightly curious.

"Kakashi-sensei. Hatake Kakashi-sensei," Naruto repeated, taking the remote control and flipping through the channels.

"Really now," Minato said, bewildered before laughing quietly to himself.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, arching an eye brow. His father shook his head before replying, "It is kind of ironic. It's just that, Kakashi-kun and I go way back... I used to tutor him until he was thirteen. And well, after his father died when he was six, Kakashi-kun practically lived with me. He was home schooled, you see. And he's quite a genius! Skipped a couple of grades, finished high school by the age of thirteen!" Minato spoke about the silver-haired male animatedly, looking much like a child talking about his idol. He took a deep breath and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Did you know? His father was actually your mother's sensei! And Kakashi-kun thought of you like a little brother. He was always around until you were four. However, after that, well, he got really busy and couldn't come around as much..." Minato's voice trailed off into a whisper, reminiscing about the past. Naruto then decided it was better to leave his father alone and went quietly to his room.

* * *

_April 2nd_

_So I guess there was pretty much nothing to be afraid off after all, I mean nothing bad actually happened today. It was kinda fun! The worst thing that happened was probably the lecture I got from Kakashi-sensei for closing my eyes for a long period of time! Like he was to talk, he was late to class by about an hour and a half! And not only that, his excuse went along the lines of 'I was helping an old helpless lady cross the street'! That man is both a liar and unpunctual! And that's not all! He freakin' reads porn in class, dattebayo! I swear, that small little orange book that he buries his masked nose is actually that 'Icha Icha' thing that Ero-sennin writes! And what's up with the mask anyway, sheesh! He ain't no ninja. Even if he was one, he would be lousy at it, dattebayo!_

_Dad said Kakashi is like the older brother I never had. But I don't really remember a lot of people I knew before moving to Uzushiogakure. I partially remember Sasuke. Probably cause Mum reminds me of him every so often._

_She's all, "Remember Sasuke-kun?"_

_And I'm like "No?"_

_And she's like, "He's Mikoto's youngest son! You know, my best friend! Anyway, you guys play together all the time when you were still in Konoha! You know, I heard he won the award for best in level..."_

_Yeah, that's how I remember Sasuke. The others? Not really._

_Though I probably heard of Kakashi maybe once or twice. Can't really remember._

_Anyways, school wasn't so bad. I met some of Sasuke's "friends" at lunch. If they can be called friends. To me, they're just people he can tolerate... To an extent. Heck, I seem closer to him than compared to most of them and I've never seen/talked to him for nine years. And nooooo, journal. We did not write to each other. Do six-year-olds write letters? Whazzat? I can't hear you! Yes, that's right! Six-year-olds _don't _write letters. So yeah. No communication between me and that asshole for nine years. That's a looooong time. You would have thought he found a new best friend during that time but I guess not. He _is _pretty anti-social._

_So I met some of Sasuke's "buddies". I guess they're pretty cool. There's this lazy guy called Shikamaru that loves to watch clouds. He's best friends with this "big-boned" guy that has like, a black hole (?) for a stomach. Cause the amount of food is craaaaaaazeh! I bet he could beat me in a ramen eating contest! And he's like really kind, dattebayo! He gave me some paper after I found out I didn't bring any! Okay, moving along!_

_There's this guy called Kiba, he's wicked cool. He's really wild and wolfish. His eyes are like slits, and he has really sharp canines. And he has a dog called Akamaru! And according to Kiba, the dog is huuuuge! I really want to meet his dog. Also, I heard he has a hot older sister in the school. I wonder who... He also kinda reminds me of Yahiko. Kinda. 'Cause they're both cool that way._

_Anyways, I think he's friends/rivals with this guy called Shino. He wears sunglasses and covers his face with his coat so I don't really see his entire face. From what I can tell, he's pretty logical. He is goes all "the most logical answer to this question is..." and blah blah. He is pretty cool I guess, but not as cool as Kiba though. He is sort of similar to Konan, they're both really level-headed, but there's probably where the similarities end. Shino is the quiet sort of guy and I think out of all of them, Sasuke probably identifies best with Shino. Or maybe Shikamaru. Apparently, that guy is a genius. Ha, I couldn't tell. I guess you can't really judge a book by its cover ha._

_I think Sasuke and Nagato resemble each other. They're both really emo, haha!_

_Also, I accidentally bumped into this girl. She was wearing a uniform so she probably didn't go to Konoha High. The uniform was like a white shirt with a forest green blazer over it and a black skirt. I really suck at describing things. But yeah. She was really pretty too. She had nice eyes, though they were a little strange. And her hair was really really long and straight! Like half-way down her back. Her skin was also so fair and smooth. She was almost as fair as pretty boy Sasuke! But of course, she was waaay prettier. Prettier than Karin! But Karin wasn't all that pretty to begin anyway._

Don't tell her I said that. She'll kill me if she found out I said any girl was prettier than her.

_Oh, and is it me or does Sasuke and Itachi look like girls?_

_Anyways, after-school activities don't really start until next month. I wonder what I should join. Hm, Sasuke has his eye on one of the sports though I'm not sure which one he's after. What do you think?_

_And I've just realised! I haven't named you yet! How does Mr. Super Fantastic Orange Ramen Ninja sound? Awesome! Of course it is! I made it up myself, didn't I?_

* * *

Naruto dropped the pen and closed the book before throwing it on his desk. He flipped off the lamp beside him, then jumped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

"I miss Uzushiogakure..." Naruto whispered to no one in particular as tears formed into his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, his mother stood outside his door, listening intently. Pursing her lip, she silently closed the door. She trudged to her room, weary and spoke to Minato in a small voice, "Mina-kun... I don't know what to do..."

* * *

**Well, this chapter is done! And not much NaruHina here.. Also! Pairings are mostly undecided! So tell me which pairings you prefer and I'll take it into consideration. Tell me how was it! Please and thank you! Cyber cookies for anyone who reviews. Oh, and don't worry. I don't bite, _hard. _I only do that to flamers. And hopefully, I won't have any.  
**


End file.
